Putain, ce que tu m'as manqué
by Surfway
Summary: Après la guerre, Harry et Draco se donnent rendez-vous.


Hey! Je vous ai écrit un court O.S, je ne le trouve pas fameux mais toutes remarques peuvent être écrites en reviews hein?^^

Bien sûr, tous les personnages apprtiennent à J.K. Rowling!

Bonne lecture!

**Putain ce que tu m'as manqué.**

Draco Malfoy, héritier de grand nom, préfet en chef des Serpentards surnommé le Prince, de 17 ans tout juste, 1.89 de muscles, venait à l'instant de courir, oui courir vous avez bien lu ! Courir pour quoi ou pour qui me diriez-vous ?

Pour un certain Potter, ce dernier attendait tranquillement devant la porte du préfet. Il était bien surpris de voir Malfoy si pressé.

-Draco ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu courrais comme ça ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je ... ne ... voulais ... pas manquer...ça !

Il s'adossa sur le mur en face du Survivant pour reprendre son souffle.

Potter s'était adossé lui aussi au mur d'en face.

Malfoy le détailla comme il adorait le faire durant ses heures perdues. Harry n'avait pas beaucoup grandi, environ 1m79, ses cheveux était coiffé en bataille, ses lunettes avaient disparues, son visage d'enfant avait laissé place à un visage de presque adulte. Mais Harry gardait quand même sa plus douce innocence au fond de lui-même.

Draco releva les yeux pour croiser ceux d'Harry, une multitude de sentiments passa dans ses yeux. Comme à l'habitude.

Malfoy s'était habitué depuis à développer les vrais sentiments, ceux qui vous tordent l'estomac ou qui vous font pleurer comme un môme. Oui, son estomac s'était tordu plus d'une fois les soirs où il devait attendre Harry, espérant que cet étourdi de Griffondor n'oublie pas leurs rendez-vous et il avait pleuré comme un môme lorsqu'Harry avait chuté de son balai et qu'il avait été dans le coma profond durant 6 semaines.

Harry s'avança doucement, des élèves passèrent le bousculant un peu mais il continua son chemin et se posta devant Draco. Lui n'avait pas bougé, l'attendant sûrement. Il continua de le regarder avec une douceur infinie.

Harry sourit, une fossette se creusa, ce qui fit craquer Draco qui bouillonnait déjà de l'intérieur. Les mains d'Harry se posèrent sur le torse de Draco.

Ils frissonnèrent tous les deux. Harry se releva sur ses pieds et approcha son visage mais s'arrêta à 2 cm de la bouche de Draco. Il murmura seulement deux mots :

-Embrasse-moi...

Laissant ses mains replacer des mèches de cheveux et après lui avoir caressé le dos, Draco posa ses mains sur ses reins et l'approcha à lui. Leurs corps se collèrent parfaitement. Il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Ils gémirent presque.

Ca faisait tellement longtemps la dernière fois. A peine deux jours. Ils retenaient leur souffle pour arrêter le temps. Eux seuls comptaient.

Malfoy massa ses fesses puis remonta ses mains dans son dos, procurant à Harry de douces vagues de désirs, rapprochant son corps encore et encore. Harry lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre pour se regarder.

Deux jours c'est long, surtout lorsqu'on sait que ça devait être terminé entre eux, pensant chacun que l'un ou l'autre allait mourir pour leurs causes divergeantes. L'un à la gloire du Bien et l'autre à la montée du Mal.

Harry retraça le visage de Draco du bout des doigts. Puis il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Il lança au Serpentard :

-Tu viens ?

Il avait dit cela en riant, un rire magnifique, un rire enfantin aux oreilles de Draco, il ne put que le suivre. Harry était déjà dans la chambre, Draco avança doucement profitant des sensations qui l'animait : de l'excitation, du stress et beaucoup de plaisir.

Après avoir doucement fermé la porte Harry se jeta carrément sur Draco, le plaquant à la porte avec violence. Harry embrassa à pleine bouche Draco qui ne put réprimer un gémissement de plaisir. Harry avait accroché ses bras autour de son cou et ondulait légèrement des hanches contre Draco. Encore sous le choc, Draco lia ses mains sur les reins d'Harry, lui massant parfois les fesses.

Draco entama alors le premier mouvement pour les faire avancer vers le lit. Il porta alors doucement Harry en passant ses mains sous ses cuisses et le conduisit au lit moelleux qui les attendait.

Lorsqu'Harry tomba sur le lit ses cheveux étaient épars sur la couette, son T-shirt était légèrement relevé et il avait les jambes quelques peu écartées. Draco ne put détacher son regard de son corps.

Son cœur était au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque tellement il cognait fort. Son cœur, organe récemment découvert. Il ne pensait pas alors qu'il en avait un et qu'il pouvait être aussi vif à la vue du petit brun.

Draco se rapprocha doucement d'Harry, s'allongeant avec douceur sur son corps pour ne pas l'écraser. Après cela, il lui caressa les cheveux, Harry ronronnait presque de plaisir. Il sourit et commença à lui embrasser la joue et remonta jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'il mordilla. Il savait que c'était l'un de ses points faibles.

Il redressa alors sa tête pour croiser deux merveilleux iris verts qui le regardaient avec amour.

Quant à Harry, qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, décida de prendre les devants et d'inverser la situation. Il se retrouva au-dessus. Draco voulu protester mais Harry l'embrassa fougueusement pour le faire taire et ça fonctionna. Draco ne pu que s'allonger plus confortablement et regarder Harry le toucher.

Harry, bouillonnant de l'intérieur, défit la cravate de Draco, l'arrachant presque. Draco sourit de l'audace de son compagnon. Harry entama de légers baisers papillons dans son cou et descendit avec langueur en déboutonnant sa chemise blanche. Draco, lui, caressa le dos d'Harry de haut en bas et de bas en haut. Ils se faisaient un bien fou. La chaleur de leur corps réunit les apaisait.

Harry traça du bout de sa langue la ligne entre les abdos et du pantalon de Draco. Draco gémit sourdement, s'accrochant aux épaules d'Harry. Il murmura que s'il ne voulait pas le faire ce n'était pas grave. Mais Harry en avait envie, réellement envie. Il arracha d'un coup le pantalon qui se retrouva par terre.

Il joua un peu avec l'élastique de son boxer pour le faire languir un peu. Après cinq minutes de douces tortures, il le retira lentement procurant de longs frissons à Draco qui n'en pouvant plus se mit à supplier Harry.

Il prit alors sa virilité et donna quelques coups de langues. Draco gémit tellement fort qu'Harry continua en léchant de haut en bas pour réentendre ce son. Et ce durant dix bonnes minutes. Draco était au bord de la jouissance mais ne voulant pas arrêter tout maintenant en atteignant le Nirvana seul il décida d'inverser la situation pour se retrouver au-dessus d'Harry qui ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passa, fit une mine boudeuse.

Pour faire changer de tête à Harry, Draco entama de légers bisous le long de sa gorge et mordilla légèrement la clavicule, Harry poussa un long soupir de contentement.

Il déboutonna la chemise d'Harry avec beaucoup de précaution. Mais Harry n'étant pas de cet avis formula silencieusement un sort lui permettant de se dénuder. Draco encore sous le choc regarda Harry qui le regardait avec un air de prédateur.

Il allongea ses bras pour les attacher autour du cou de Draco pour le rapprocher encore et encore pour finalement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Alors un ballet des plus merveilleux mélangea les langues d'Harry et de Draco. C'était tellement passionnel qu'Harry gémissait contre Draco. Leurs corps enlacés, tellement près. Arrêtant le baiser et plaçant ses avant-bras de chaque côté de la tête d'Harry, Draco murmura :

- Putain ce que tu m'as manqué ... Je ne veux plus que l'on se sépare pour n'importe quelles raisons compris ?

-Oui mon petit Dragon.

Après ces paroles, Harry caressa le dos de Draco en lui murmurant de doux « je t'aime » auxquels ce dernier répondait en l'embrassant dans le cou.

The End.

P.S : un grand merci à Bilberry pour son soutien et son boostage!


End file.
